djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle of Ryloth
The First Battle of Ryloth was an event that occurred during the Clone Wars in which the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic liberated the planet of Ryloth from occupation by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, with help from the Ryloth Resistance. The Outer Rim Garrison's last stand. After the CIS's initial invasion of Ryloth, the Jedi High Council and Republic High Command sent a task force to Ryloth, consisting of the Outer Rim Garrison and some troopers from the 303rd Legion, and also Admiral Dao's fleet. They fought on for several days until their fuel and ammunition ran low, and then Admiral Dao's flagship was destroyed. Jedi General Ima-Gun Di and the land forces fought against the Separatists. He was aided by local militia commander Cham Syndulla, who would later lead the largest group of Twi Lek freedom fighters. They used explosives to seal off access points inside of a canyon and had their last stand. The surviving Twi Lek civilians and militia were able to escape the canyon unscathed, but General Di, Captain Keeli and most if not all of the Outer Rim Garrison and it's 303rd support fell in battle. Wayclearing on Ryloth A squad of 104th Battalion troopers infiltrated Separatist territory and performed a classified mission to assassinate a Confederate senator before destroying a terminal that linked several units of battle droids with a CIS ship waiting in orbit. The 212th, the 104th. The battle began when Commander Anakin Skywalker eliminated the Separatist blockade around Ryloth, and General Obi Wan Kenobi arrived with a fleet of Venators. Artillery opened fire, damaging several. LAATs were deployed and flak destroyed several of them. Republic fighters began strafing the artillery position as the 212th received fire from droids in the treeline. General Kenobi and Commander Cody touched down and led Ghost Company to breach the main CIS defences. They called in air support on a bunker with turrets that had shot down several troopers. A clone pilot who went by the nickname of "Wraith" dropped proton torpedoes on the bunker, leaving several gaping holes. 212th troopers Boil and Arsene advanced on it with Cody, taking out the gunners as Kenobi arrived to help out and the sappers advanced. Wraith pulled out due to heavy anti-air fire as the sappers destroyed the gun-wall so that the vehicles could advance. Wraith went back to perform a scouting run despite orders to withdraw, and was shot down by AA, crash landing in a barely controlled descent. As the bunker and wall were entirely destroyed, AT-RTs and AT-TEs advanced toward the city. Wraith equipped his sniper rifle, regrouped with the main force and got into an overwatch position while Bloodlust detonated explosives planted in a droid outpost, annihilating it. The 212th pushed into a Separatist-occupied city after bombing it extensively and receiving backup from the local resistance force. They employed a tactic of putting troopers with shields on newly-arrived TX-130 Fighter Tanks to push through the city despite heavy fire. Commander Wolffe arrived at the landing zone alongside Wolfpack Squad, and some other troopers from the 104th including Major Gust. The 104th element worked to defend the landing zone against a droid counteroffensive, but had to be bailed out by a 212th element led by Waxer and Boil. Corporal Comet was listed as MIA shortly after, but was eventually recovered. Sometime during this, the 212th's Ghost Company rescued Twi Leks in the city of Nabat who were being held hostage and used as living shields by tactical droid TX-20. Following this, the 212th Attack Battalion continued to battle the CIS under General Kenobi, while most of the 104th were shipped out to return to General Koon's command. Following the collapse of the enemy flank under the efforts of the 83rd, 55th, 46th and 111th, General Kenobi was able to break through the Confederacy's front line, further allowing for High General Windu to reach Lessu. Argo Squad's Mission Argo Squad was sent on a mission to intercept a CIS landing. According to one intelligence source it was a small droid reconnaissance force. Argo Squad arrived ahead of time. The squad lived in a makeshift base in a native Twi'lek village for several days when one of the natives proclaimed they had heard ships nearing the town. The townsfolk surrounded the newly arrived vessel, which was an Eta-Class shuttle. Two clone troopers stepped out, both ranked private and wielding DC-15S blaster carbines, apparently delivering a crate of relief supplies. Ray'ne and Gem were eyeing the situation via macrobinoculars and the scope of a sniper rifle and thought the unscheduled aid arrival was odd. Then, the two troopers opened fire on the town chief's two bodyguards. The two "clones" casually tossed off their helmets revealing their status as BX-series commando droids. A commander droid stepped out of the shuttle and began threatening the town's chieftan. Argo Squad engaged the droids and quickly eliminated them. The 55th, 46th and 111th. Jedi General and High Council member Mace Windu had set his sights on the capital, Lessu. Before the 91st Reconnaissance Corps could attack the capital, a series of sieges and skirmishes took place for several days, spanning the front lines. One night, specialists from the 83rd Night Corps were dispatched to assassinate the defensive leadership on the left flank, and succeeded in their task, completely eliminating the Confederacy's organic leadership contingent. They ex-filled without any difficulties. Before dawn had arrived, the 46th and 55th Corps, with assistance from the 111th Heavy Brigade and several small specialist units, initiated a lightning raid on the Separatist left flank. Fighter tanks rushed ahead to eliminate hard targets and anti-air while gunship-backed infantry followed in their wake. Reconnaissance discovered that before the organic officers had been assassinated, they had ordered the droid commanders to work on constructing three bridges over a tall canyon in order to move MTTs and AATs into Republic territory. Several specialists, the 55th's Sapper Company and two juggernaut turbo tanks were hard-pressed to destroy the bridges and the MTTs. Following this skirmish, ground operations continued until the last of the Separatist forces on the left flank were held up inside a valley, filled with twists and turns. The 55th sent tanks and AT-TEs to eliminate the CIS stronghold at the end of the valley, while the 111th, 46th and specialists fought through several different passageways to ensure that the opposing force could not ambush the walker convoy. Ultimately, victory was secured along the left flank, and High General Windu was able to lead the 91st Corps and 187th Legion on his mission to take the capital city. Skirmishes would continue for several days, however, as a full company of commando droids had assaulted the Republic FOB and then fled. Bounty hunters and specialists were sent after them. The 91st, 187th, battle for the capital. The 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and 187th Legion fought under High Jedi General Mace Windu, who linked up with the largest of Ryloth's Twi Lek resistance movements -led by Cham Syndulla- and forged a peace between them and the planetary government before they worked together to retake Lessu from Emir Wat Tambor and his tactical droid, TA-175. Capital Infiltration When General Windu's forces moved in on the capital city, Lessu, a squad of five ARC troopers watched from afar. Led by Captain ARC-4999 "Rain" and Lieutenant ARC-5195 "Gecko", they commenced their mission to enter the city unnoticed. They ziplined from their position to the city wall and used their grappling hooks to rappel up the wall. Thier objective was the second tallest building, but Gecko recommended taking out the AA guns so that Republic forces could commence an air assault. After some debate, Rain affirmed sticking with the plan. The ARCs encountered a droid patrol and opened fire, as one of their troopers succumbed to blaster fire. The surviving ARC troopers reached the target building, which had a fail-safe in place that allowed the defenders to deactivate the bridge if the ARF troopers succeeded in taking out the actual bridge control center. They encountered a squad of droids led by a B2 super battle droid. The super battle droid went down first, before Gecko activated and tossed a thermal detonator. It blew up the droids but also destroyed a chunk of the building, giving away their position and makingtheir ascent more difficult. Coming into contact with another squad of droids as they went up the stairway, Gecko was shot in the leg. The squad of B1 models was dealt with and the lieutenant attested that he could continue the mission. Rain planted a breaching charge on the door and they entered the control, gunning down all of the droids inside. Rain worked the console while Gecko broke a window and set up his rocket launcher. He was given permission to fire at will, and said that he would cover the captain's exit. His rockets collided with two AATs, destroying the vehicles. The captain activated the lift and sent a live thermal detonator down with it to provide the droids with an unexpected surprise, linked up with the other two ARC troopers in the group and went back down the damaged stairs. Gecko reached their position after blowing some more things up, and he suddenly felt a chill running down his spine. The sound of a lightsaber activating was readily apparent, and the ARCs all became aware that a Dark Acolyte had infiltrated the building in an attempt to stop them. This time, Rain gave the green light for Gecko to blow up the stairwell with another thermal detonator, burying the Acolyte. The captain doubted that it would be enough to stop them. They informed General Windu of the acolyte's presence and kept moving, while one of the troopers tossed their own thermal detonator into a gap in the rubble. The ARCs held out until Jedi reinforcements arrived and then likely went after the Dark Acolyte, who had survived the explosion. Following Skirmishes Elements of the 501st and 104th remained on Ryloth to clean up the largely leaderless Separatist remnants, particularly those still fighting in the city of Resdin. Jedi General Tanis and Commander Flybane were deployed with reinforcements to bolster the Republic's capabilities, and they fought alongside Jedi General Skywalker, Jedi Commander Tano and 501st Captain Rex. The Confederate holdouts were eventually retaken, and the massive amounts of scrap parts were left to clean up efforts and scavengers. Meanwhile, bounty hunter Cad Bane arrived on Ryloth with the core of a newly developed weapon, the Gravitic polarization beam, which had been built by Separatist scientist Kul Teska. The remaining droids on Ryloth were put at Teska's disposal whilst he tracked down the stolen core. During a patrol, Captain Rex and ARC Sergeant Boomer were captured by Cad Bane. Bane took them to an underground hangar while their Jedi officers searched for them. They awoke wearing explosive-wired binding cuffs, but were released by the duros bounty hunter in order to fight a wave of attacking battle droids. Skywalker and Tano fought their way through numerous CIS droids in order to find and assist the trio. After the Confederate advance was halted, Bane resumed hostilities with the Jedi and clones. When he nearly lost his life in the process, he reluctantly agreed to allow them to use his ship, the Sleight of Hand, to escape. He would carry the stolen cargo so that the Jedi could take it back to the Republic for study. Teska arrived and ambushed the group, but was defeated by the Jedi, and escaped aboard the Sleight of Hand with the Gravity Core. Cad Bane double-crossed the Jedi a second time and escaped somehow, likely taking refuge in Ryloth's mountains or deserts until he could find a ship to escape the planet with. Ultimately, order was restored on Ryloth. The reconstruction efforts would continue until the fall of the Old Republic, when the Galactic Empire subjugated the planet, setting the reconstruction process back by several years. Combatants Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Admiral Dao's fleet. DESTROYED Admiral Wullf Yularen's fleet. 55th Armoured Corps, Sapper Company. 46th Reaver Corps, Templari Cohort. 7th Sky Corps, 212th Attack Battalion, Ghost Company. 111th Heavy Brigade. 501st Legion, Torrent Company, air support and sharpshooting element. 303rd Legion, Drum Company. LOSSES 104th Battalion, Wolfpack Squad. LOSSES 79th Sandmins Battalion company suffered 95% casualties Bloodlust's Squad. Cham Syndulla's Twi Lek Freedom Fighters. Confederacy of Independent Systems Military Captain Mar Tuuk's Naval Blockade DESTROYED/RETREATED Tactical Droid Commander TX-20's Forces. DESTROYED Tactical Droid TA-175's Forces. [DESTROYED/RETREATED[ Unknown organic Commander's Forces. DESTROYED Multiple Trandoshan and Geonosian officers & specialists. KIACategory:Battle Category:Clone Wars Category:Ryloth Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:First Battle of Ryloth